Bastille Day
by CJWrites
Summary: Its France's birthday and he's hosting an annual party. Not many people can make it but he's certainly getting a lot of calls. A view of France's birthday spent with his president.


_I apologize in advance for any facts I may have gotten wrong since I don't live in France _

**Bastille Day**

"Well France, its your birthday."

The nation and his president were sitting in the garden. Guests were chatting, eating, drinking, laughing, enjoying themselves.

"None of your nation friends are coming today?"

"_Non_. _Attends_! I think Germany and Prussia might drop by."

_Quand le soleil dit bonjour aux montagne._

"Err. _Un_ _Moment_." France pulled out his phone.

"_Bonjour_"

"_Bonne Fête_. France!"

"_Merci _Canada. How are you."

"_Bien_! Economy's getting better. Sorta. We're having a celebration here in Montréal too."

"And Québec?"

"We're still arguing every day. Here"

"_Eille _France."

"You know speaking Joual annoys me right?"

"_Ché_. It's one of the reasons I do it."

France sighed. Same old Quebec. 'You two coming over later?' He asked.

"_Non. A soère _we have something to do and Canada wants to watch the Calgary Stampede. Hey Quebec I bought some poutine! (Canada's voice sounded in the background) _Salut. M'a manger du poutine_._ Eniway, bonne fête._"

"Your ring tone is the French Song?" his president raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well _Amerique's_ is 'American Idiot' and _Canada's _is 'Canadian Please' I think mine is a little toned down compared to the North American brothers'"

"Yes but wasn't that song by a Canadian?"

"I like the name"

_Quand le soleil dit bonjour aux montagne._

"Errr… Another moment please"

"Oi! Frog!"

"Hohohohohohohoh~ _Bonjour Angleterre_"

"Stop speaking in that Frog language of yours. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that you still need to fix the bloody euro down there. And also happy birthday"

"Awww…. So _Angleterre _does care!"

"Of course I care about the bloody euro! I'm also in the European Union!"

"_Pense que tu veux. Au revoir_"

"Yeah sure bye."

"You're strange when you go into pervert mode" his president said.

"Yeah well _Angleterre _can rile me up sometimes. Ah look here are Germany and Prussia"

"_Guten Tag. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_"

"_Merci. _Enjoying the potatoes."

"_Ja_" Germany said eating the potatoes he had mashed up. "Been busy?"

"Under a mountain of paperwork like always."

"And the Euro crisis doesn't help at all"

"Hey Everyone! Its Franny's birthday. We should be celebrating with the awesome me!"

"True." Germany mused "I take it Spain couldn't come?"

"Economy problems."

"Well I'm sure it will work out somehow."

"The awesome Prussia wishes you a good birthday. _Tschüss_"

"_Auf Wiedersehen_."

Germany and Prussia walked away, Germany no doubt wanting to talk more about the euro crisis to other politicians. Well Germany was the one in the hottest water under these conditions.

The two sat in silence for a while, the nation swishing his wine occasionally.

"You know today is kind of quiet." France said

"Maybe its because you're not hitting on every single servant girl." The president joked.

"La république française. It's a nice place to live."

"I would hope so. This day must bring so many memories to you. You were there on the Storming of the Bastille right?"

"Uh huh. I hope that day was a new beginning. If anything I was reborn that day."

"It was."

"But the revolution didn't solve all the problems. We still sucked at military strategy. We didn't get the nickname Cheese Eating Surrendering Moneys for nothing"

"I hope that has changes today."

"Today it wouldn't matter much." France smiled, the Storming of the Bastille, the empires, Vichy France and finally now the Euro Crisis. So much had happened since the day he was reborn.

"The parade will be starting soon" His president remarked. "And I'll have to make another speech, and raise taxes"

"_Liberté, égalité, fraternité." _France thought as he and his boss walked off towards the parade where tricolour waving nationalists were already gathered. _"Vive la France."_

Translations (all in French unless noted. Joual is the equivalent of Quebec dialect)

Non. Attends! – No. Wait!

Quand le soleil dit bonjour aux montagne. – When the sun says hello to the mountains

Un Moment– A moment

Bonjour – you have to live under a rock not to know this

Bonne Fête – Happy Birthday

Merci – Thank you

Bien! – Good

Eille – Hey (Joual, Hé in normal French)

Ché – I know (Joual, Je sais in normal French)

_Salut. M'a manger du poutine_. – Bye I'm going to eat poutine (Joual, in normal French M'a would be Je vais)

Eniway – Sound it out it comes from English (Joual, normal French: en tout cas)

Pense que tu veux. Au revoir – think what you want. Good Bye.

Guten Tag. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag – Hello. Have a nice birthday. (German)

Ja – Yes (German)

Tschüss – Bye (German)

Auf Wiedersehen – Good Bye (German)

Liberté, égalité, fraternité – Liberty, equality, fraternity (Motto of france)

Vive la France – long live france (usually shouted at political rallies ect.)

Author's Notes: Explanations

The French version of Francis is François (both are used but this is also the president's name and it literally means French)

Every Bastille Day (French National Holiday that celebrates the beginning of the French Revolution) there is a military parade and the president holds a party at the Palais de l'Élysée (which is also the official resident of the president)..

The reason Quebec speaks joual but Canada doesn't is because they don't teach it in school .

I have also included a Quebec character because Quebec is a nation within a nation (actually declared as such by our gov) and although I do not favour their sovereignty they are definitely unique.

Guys you also have to live under a rock not to know the Euro crisis. France is doing pretty well and Germany is actually under a lot of pressure to fix everything.

The french military is … interesting. From what I know (I don't have a PhD in World History so sorry for any wrong facts) they did have one of the strongest militaries in the world but tended to lose the wars because of miscalculations or because the enemy outsmarted them.

I have no idea what to make of the history, did he overthrow previous France or did he help the people overthrow his own government (but clothes suggest he was a nobleman) oh I think he saw it as a new beginning for a happier time.

France is a really weird character, sometimes he wants to be everyone's big brother, sometimes he wants molest the same characters and I've also noticed he has the most time with normal people making him a character full of drama and angst…

**Alright I have to admit this was a lot harder to write than Canada's birthday because of historical implications. **


End file.
